Vacation, All I Ever Wanted
by ohthesimplethings
Summary: New Directions and some of the Warblers head to North Carolina over Summer vacation. What could happen? The rating will change later on.
1. Pool Parties & Ideas

**So Glee on Tuesday? One of the best episodes! I was crying when Kurt and Blaine were fighting, though. **

**Anyways, I really wanted to write something involving New Directions and the Warblers. So I decided on a Summer Vacation fic. **

**In this, _Michael _basically didn't happen. And the groups are pretty good friends.**

**I'm not gonna include newer characters like Sugar, Rory, and Joe. I also wanna bring Lauren back into the group. We'll see how it goes.**

**Hope you enjoy reading! (: **

* * *

"Cannonball!" Arms and legs flailed in the air before curling into a ball and loudly hitting the water.

"Watch the hair, Puckerman!" Kurt shouted at him, covering his head. Mercedes chuckled by his side.

"I can't believe you two aren't enjoying this pool." Rachel said. "Plus it's ninety degrees out!"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine just soaking up some sun. Besides, I'm here all the time. I can swim anytime I want." He winked at Blaine, who was across the pool playing volleyball with Santana and Brittany. He turned and grinned at Kurt.

"Thanks again for having us over, Blaine." Tina spoke up. "Your house is amazing."

"Seriously dude, this is awesome." Finn clapped Blaine on the back.

Blaine smiled at his friends. "You guys are welcome to come over any time."

With another grin sent in Blaine's direction, Kurt surveyed the scene around him. Blaine continued his game of volleyball with Santana and Brittany, while Artie cheered them on from his spot in a floatie. Tina and Mike were talking with Quinn and Rachel, but quickly turned around when Finn and Puck sent a wave of water their way resulting in a splash fight. Puck called Lauren and Sam over who quickly helped take down the two girls.

"You know," Puck said, stopping the splash fight. "I love you guys! And this Summer is gonna be _awesome_!"

"Hell to the yeah it is!" Mercedes held a hand up, earning cheers from the others.

Rachel suddenly jumped out of the pool, running to answer her cell phone. "Hello, daddy?" She grabbed a towel and ran inside.

"I wish there was a beach nearby." Quinn said, sitting next to Mercedes. "That would be _perfect_."

Mercedes nodded. "Well, at least none of us are traveling over break. So if we can't be at the beach, we can at least hang out."

"Who needs the beach?" Puck said, waving his hand. "We're gonna have a kick-ass time here!"

The group cheered again, and Rachel came running back outside jumping up and down. "Guys, guys, I have _great _news!"

"What's up, diva?" Mercedes asked, turning around to look at her.

"Okay, so every Summer my family meets up for a reunion in North Carolina. We stay at this _amazing _house right by the beach, and there is an amusement park only an hour away, and it's just so much fun! But this year because of unfortunate financial reasons, a lot of my family can't go so we decided to cancel the trip. However, we already have the house rented out for two weeks and I didn't want that money to go to waste, _so _I convinced my fathers to let all of us stay at the house!"

The group stared at her, mouths agape. Artie was the first to say something, "Wait, back it up. You're saying we get to stay at an amazing beach house in North Carolina for two weeks?"

Rachel nodded, grinning. "We're going to have to drive up there and pay for most expenses, but yes! We're taking a road trip to North Carolina!"

Everyone erupted into cheers, jumping out of the pool to hug Rachel.

"Oh my god, this is awesome Rach!"

"How did you ever convince your dads to let us go?"

"We get to go to the beach!"

"North Carolina won't even be able to _handle _me!"

Santana chuckled and looked at Puck. "What happened to not needing the beach, Puckerman?"

"That was before we had an opportunity to go to one!"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't even _imagine_ the trouble you'll cause."

Puck howled, making the rest of the group chuckle. "I'm gonna take North Carolina _down_!

.

.

Two hours later, everyone had actually managed to convince their parents to let them go on the trip, and the group was celebrating by raiding Blaine's kitchen.

With the group sitting around the large kitchen island, Quinn asked Rachel, "So Rachel, how big is this beach house anyways?"

Grabbing a soda, Rachel sat down next to her. "Oh, it has _plenty _of space for all of us plus more. It's has three full floors."

"How many bedrooms?"

"We could each have our own room if we wanted. It's designed to house a lot of people."

"Seriously?" Puck asked. "That house must me bigger than I thought!"

Rachel nodded. "It is quite large. Honestly, it could have over twenty if we wanted."

"Over twenty, huh?" Santana sipped her drink, looking at Rachel who nodded. She then turned her attention to Blaine.

"Say Blainers, what are the garglers up to?"

"You mean the Warblers?"

She chuckled and grinned at him. "Yes, the _Warblers_." The rest of the group quickly caught on to Santana and turned to Blaine in interest.

"Uh, right now, probably packing. Today is actually their last full day at Dalton for the year."

"Do you know if they have any long-term Summer plans?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Santana turned to Rachel. "What do you say, Rachel? Think the Warblers could join this little trip?"

Rachel grinned and nodded vigorously. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

Santana clapped her hands and the rest of the group cheered. Brittany tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder and Santana turned to her. "What's up, Britt?"

"So our friends from the fancy school are coming too?"

Santana nodded. "If they can."

Brittany looked at Blaine. "Are the other dolphins gonna finally visit me again? You know I love them just as much as I love you and Kurtie."

Blaine smiled, knowing immediately who she was talking about. "Nick and Jeff would _love _to see you again, Brittany."

She smiled wide and leaned over to hug Blaine. "Could you call them now, Blaine? I wanna ask them."

"Sure, I can do that. I'll get them on Skype so you can see them. Sam, hand me that laptop?"

Sam nodded, gently picking up the computer and passing it to Blaine. Blaine set it at the end of the table near Brittany, and turned it so everyone had a clear view of the screen. He logged into Skype and clicked on Jeffs' name.

"There you go Britt, it's ringing."

There was a muffling sound, and a black screen came up. They could hear yelling mixed with laughter though, and Blaine recognized the yelling voice.

"I think that's Trent yelling."

_"Jeff! Nick! I swear to god, give it back!"_

_"I can't believe you're freaking out this much over a blanket!"_

There was another muffling noise followed by what sounded like something being knocked over.

_"Hey! You can't just destroy our room because you think we took your blanket!"_

_"I know it was you two!"_

_"As much as we wish it was, I hate to tell you that it wasn't."_

_"Then who has it?"_

_"Trent!"_

"That's Thads' voice."

_"What?"_

_"Looking for something?"_

_"You asshole! Give it back!"_

There was the sound of a door slamming followed by shouts of laughter. Blaine assumed he could get the boys' attention now and called out their names.

"Nick! Jeff!"

The laughter stopped and Jeff suddenly appeared on screen.

"Oh, hey guys! Nick, New Directions is here!"

Nick stood next to Jeff chucking. "The pillow Trent threw must have answered the call."

Blaine shook his head. "Aren't you guys supposed to be packing? Look at your room!"

The two boys turned, giving New Directions a clear view of the room. Clothes, pillows, blankets, papers, books and other items were scattered everywhere.

"It's not that bad!" Nick and Jeff yelled at the same time.

All of New Directions was laughing at the looks of confusion on the boys faces.

"And besides, we're here for one more night. We have _plenty _of time."

"Sure, sure. That's plenty of time to clean up after hurricane Niff. How you manage to live in that room all year is beyond me."

"Details Blaine, details." Jeff pushed his hair out of his eyes. "So is there something you guys all called for?"

Blaine nodded. "Actually, Brittany has something she wants to ask you guys."

Brittany waved. "Hi dolphins! It's good to see you again!"

The boys smiled at the greeting and waved back. "It's good to see you again too, Brittany!" Nick said.

"Okay, so here's what I have to ask you. So Rachel's family has this big house on the beach in... Where is it again, San?"

"North Carolina, Britt."

"Right! North Carolina! And they were gonna go on a trip there but they couldn't, so Rachel asked her dads if _we _could drive there and use it and they said yes! And the house is _so _big it can hold all of us plus you guys and the other Warblers, so we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come."

Nick and Jeff were silent for a moment, then Jeff asked, "Seriously?"

Brittany nodded along with the rest of the group and Rachel spoke up. "It's true, my fathers have agreed to let us stay at the house for two weeks. We just have to drive there and pay for activities. We'll be leaving in one week."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, then back at the screen. Nick nodded and said, "Sure, we'd love to go! I'm sure the others will too."

Brittany clapped and grinned widely at them. "You hear that, San? I get to see my other dolphins!"

Santana laughed and hugged her while Blaine talked. "Awesome guys! So we'll let you go ask the others and get permission from your parents. Text or call me later when you know?"

There's was a knock on the door and Nick got up to grab it. Jeff nodded. "Will do. Bye guys!" Jeff waved at the group and they waved back, shouting their goodbyes all at once.

Nick suddenly dove over a bed while shouting, "Jeff! Get the nerf guns!"

Jeff turned and a rubber dart suddenly hit him in the forehead. "Hey! Trent, I thought we agreed not to shoot at faces!"

"Last day, man! We're breaking _all _the rules!"

"It's _over _for you!" Nick shouted. He tossed Jeff a gun then ran after Trent.

"See you guys in a week!" Jeff waved and ended the call.

"I love those dolphins." Brittany stated, playing with her ponytail.

Finn nodded and chuckled. "Those guys are hilarious. This trip is gonna be awesome!"

"I can't imagine having those two in a car for any time over an hour. They're gonna go absolutely insane." Kurt shook his head.

Mercedes yawned, laying her head on Sams' shoulder. "I'm getting tired."

"You guys wanna order a pizza and watch a movie?"

Collective nods prompted Blaine to grab the phone and quickly order two pizzas for the group. Grabbing sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows the group headed down to the large basement and made themselves comfortable. They watched television until the food arrived half an hour later. Kurt and Blaine grabbed drinks and brought all the food downstairs, then made themselves comfortable on the couch with Kurt snuggled into Blaine.

Mercedes and Sam wrapped a sleeping bag around them on the floor, with Finn and Rachel doing the same not far from them. Santana and Brittany were in a position like Kurt and Blaines' on one of the other couches. Tina and Mike were on a recliner cuddling close to each other. Lauren and Puck, not as tired as the others, were sitting with their backs against one of the couches, legs gently touching. Artie had already fallen asleep on another couch, and Quinn was close to passing out on the floor near Rachel.

About half way through the move, Blaine received a text message from Nick.

_Hey man, me, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent, and Thad will be seeing you in week._

Blaine smiled and typed back a reply.

_Awesome! Can't wait!_

"Looks like Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, and Trent will be joining us!" The group was awake now, the little naps having recharged them.

The group cheered and Brittany ran over to hug Rachel. "Thanks for letting them come, Rachel. I haven't seen my other dolphins in such a long time."

Rachel smiled at her and nodded. "You're welcome, Brittany. We're gonna have a great time!"

Puck jumped up. "Hell yeah we are! To Summer vacation!" He took a quick drink then held up his plastic cup.

The rest of New Directions yelled along with him. "To Summer vacation!"

.

.

**I'm really excited about this story! I hope the rest of you are!**

**Before I go, I wanna make the couples clear for you. They are:**

**Kurt and Blaine**

**Finn and Rachel**

**Sam and Mercedes**

**Santana and Brittany**

**Mike and Tina**

**Puck and Lauren (kinda)**

**Nick and Jeff**

**Everyone else is single. For now... (:**

**Reviews encourage me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Crazy Car Rides

**Home alone, watching Stick It, surrounded by junk food. Sounds like a great time to write to me!**

**Here's chapter two! (:**

.

.

"Wake up Britt, we're here!" Brittany jumped slightly, looking around and quickly remembering where she was. She unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of Kurt's car searching for the two boys she'd been dying to see.

Spotting Jeff's blonde hair, she ran over to him and Nick tackling them into a hug. "Nick! Jeff! I missed you dolphins!"

They squeezed her affectionately and Jeff said, "We missed you too, Brittany! It's great to see you." They pulled back and Jeff laid his head on Nick's shoulder, yawning. Nick closed his eyes, yawning as well.

"Oh, are you tired?"

"They should be." David suddenly appeared, ruffling Nick's hair. "We kept them up pretty late so they'd sleep in the car for a bit."

"Man!" Puck shouted. "I was gonna have car-ride crazy fun with them!"

"Don't worry." David chuckled. "Three hours of sleep is probably all the silence we'll get. After that, they'll be bouncing off walls."

Wes, Trent, and Thad appeared then, towing suitcases out of Trents' house. All of New Directions were out of the cars then stretching, and Blaine and Kurt gave all the Dalton boys quick hugs.

"Okay!" Kurt spoke up. "After talking to everyone, I think we all know who is going in what car. Our three drivers are myself, Wes, and Quinn until the first stop where we will switch. In my car I have Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mike, Thad, and Trent. In Wes' car is David, Lauren, Puck, Finn, and Sam. Puck, don't worry. You can cause trouble with Jeff and Nick later, but I'll think you'll do quite enough with Finn and Sam. And finally, in Quinns' car we have Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Nick, and Jeff."

Everyone nodded, happy with the arrangements. "Alright, let's get stuff loaded and hit the road! And drivers remember that if there is an emergency, have one of your passengers call a passenger in another car. No drivers on the phone."

The boys threw their bags into their respective cars and climbed in. Before getting in, the drivers conversed one last time.

"Where's our first stop?" Quinn asked.

"We're going to change drivers somewhere in West Virginia." Kurt started. "But I'm pretty sure we'll have to make stops before that. If anyone has to stop, just have someone send out a text and we'll all stop together."

Quinn and Wes nodded and Kurt smiled. "Okay, let's do this!"

.

.

_"I need a man who'll take a chance,  
on a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls!"_

_"I wanna dance with somebody!  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody!  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody!  
With somebody who loves me!"_

_"I wanna dance with somebody!  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody!  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody!  
With somebody who loves me!"_

Everyone in Kurt's car erupted into cheers, clapping for Tina who was now bowing from her seat. "Thank you, thank you!"

Mike gave her a high five and Artie said, "We've got to be the only ones doing this right now." He laughed and Blaine spoke up. "It _is _only eight in the morning. Besides, this makes us the fun car!"

"Yeah it does!" Trent yelled from the back. "Your turn to sing, Thad!"

"Alright, alright. Any requests?"

The radio started to play a familiar tune and Kurt turned it up. "This!" Mike yelled, and started dancing from his seat.

The others laughed at Mike, and Thad began to sing.

_"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance!  
__I hit the floor 'cause that's my plan, plan, plan, plan!  
I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands,  
give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands."_

_"'Cause it goes on, and on, and on.  
And it goes on, and on, and on, yeah!"_

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
saying ay-oh! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
saying ay-oh! Baby let's go!"_

_"'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
we gon' go all night,  
we gon' light it up,  
like it's dyn-o-mite!"_

.

.

"I'm bored!"

"So you've said, _multiple _times." Sam hit his head against the car window from the far back seat and turned up his music, trying to tune out Puck.

"Lauren babe, let's make out." Finn made a face from his place next to Sam, and Wes and David looked at each other from the front.

Lauren took out her ear-buds and adjusted her glasses before turning to Puck. "I'm not really feelin' it right now. Maybe later, after I've had some decent food."

Puck sighed and unbuckled his seat-belt, reaching for the radio.

"What are you do-?" Before David could get his question out, Puck turned up the radio, blasting it throughout the car. Wes swerved a bit before quickly regaining control, Sam and Finn both jumped, hitting their heads on the ceiling of the car. David tried to reach for the volume control, but Puck was dancing, waving his hands in front of the controls.

"Puck, are you insane? Turn that down!" Finn tried to get his attention, but only succeeded in giving himself a headache from how loudly he had to yell.

Lauren unbuckled her own seat-belt then, and reached forward to grab Puck by the back of his shirt. She successfully tossed him back into his seat, and David was finally able to turn the blasting music down.

"What the hell, Puck?" Sam yelled. "Are you sane?"

"I almost crashed the car!"

"I think you blew out my eardrums!"

"You're _so _not getting any make out time now."

"You guys are boring!"

"It's like, eight-thirty! I wasn't even fully awake yet!" David glared at him and Finn smacked him on the back of his head.

"Well, you're all awake now! So let's turn it up!"

He reached forward again, and Lauren grabbed him a second time, pulling him back with more force and slamming him in his seat again.

"Somebody _please _find something to distract him!"

David gasped, realizing something. He reached for a bag that was by his feat, and tossed it to Puck. "Here man, find yourself a movie."

"Yes!" Puck shouted. "Finally, something to do!" He rummaged through the bag, finally becoming quiet.

Finn leaned forward, speaking to David. "That's only going to keep him busy for about an hour."

David shook his head. "Whatever man, I just need peace for a little bit." He leaned his head against the car window and shut his eyes.

"Hell _yeah_, dudes! He's got all the Spiderman movies!" He began shooting imaginary webs from his hands.

"Good lord, help us." Lauren shook her head while the rest of the car groaned.

.

.

"San, look at Nick and Jeff! They're _so _cute!" Santana chuckled and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Awe." Rachel cooed from the passengers' seat. Mercedes also grinned from her seat next to Brittany in the far back. Nick and Jeff were in the middle seats, which were close enough together for them both to stretch out across them. They were curled up against each other, and Jeff had his face buried into Nicks' neck. Both had fallen asleep after being in the car for only ten minutes.

"They are cute, Britt. Not as cute as you though." Brittany hugged her girlfriend and continued to watch the boys. Jeffs' arm had fallen off of Nicks' waist, causing Nicks' brow to furrow. Jeff sensed his distress and wrapped his arm tightly around Nick, pulling him closer. Nick instantly relaxed and nuzzled his nose against Jeffs' forehead.

"Awe!" Rachel said, even louder this time.

"Ya' know, I'm really glad we met the Warblers." Mercedes spoke up.

"Me too." Quinn added. "Especially these two. They're just so _cute_."

Quinn looked away from the road for a split second to turn the air conditioning up, and when she looked back up the car in front of her abruptly stopped, causing her to do the same. The resulting motion sent Nick tumbling to the floor, startling both boys awake.

Jeff sat up, looking around quickly. He rubbed his eyes and spotted Nick on the floor.

"Nick? Are you okay?"

Nick groaned from the floor. "Ow. What a way to wake up."

Still at a red light, Quinn turned around in the drivers' seat. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't see the car in front of me stop."

Nick shook his head and waved his hand at her. "It's no big deal, Quinn. I'm fine." He climbed onto the seat next to Jeffs', running a hand through his hair. Jeff shook his head, sending his blonde hair flying in different directions.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nick?" Jeff asked him.

Nick nodded and smiled at his boyfriends' concern. "I'm fine, I promise." He leaned forward and captured Jeffs' lips with his own, sighing happily. Jeff pulled away soon, much sooner than Nick liked. But Jeff grinned and winked at him, causing him to grin in return.

"So freaking _cute_." The boys turned to see Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes watching them with matching grins of their own.

"Come on." Jeff said. "We can't be _that _cute."

"But you are!" Brittany said to them.

"You may even be cuter than Kurt and Blaine." Rachel stated, and the other girls nodded.

"I hate to say it, but the Klaine effect is starting to wear off a little bit. Pretty soon, all the New Directions girls will be swooning over you two."

"They pretty much already do."

"We _are_ pretty adorable, Jeff."

Brittany clapped her hands, gaining the groups' attention. "Now that our dolphins are awake, can we please play a game?"

"What game do you wanna play, Britt?" Mercedes asked her.

Brittany tapped her chin with her pointer finger a few times and looked around. Finally she said, "Truth or Dare!"

"It's gonna be hard to play truth or dare in the car, babe." Santana rubbed her back.

"I bet we can pull it off." Quinn spoke up and Rachel nodded.

"Let's try it!" Rachel shifted in her seat to face the others. "Go ahead and start, Brittany."

Brittany grinned and turned to Mercedes. "Mercedes, truth or dare?"

"Hmm.. How about truth?"

"Okay, um - How good of a kisser is Sam?"

The girls, apart from Quinn, watched Mercedes intently, who in turn shifted in her seat and grinned a little. Nick and Jeff were batting their eyelashes mockingly, and Mercedes didn't hesitate to hit Jeff on the shoulder playfully.

"Well, let's just say the boy is no stranger to it." A blush appeared on her face and the other girls squealed. Mercedes could see Quinn wink at her from the mirror, letting her know she was happy for her, and she winked back.

"Alright Jeff." Mercedes nudged him. "Your turn. Truth or dare, boy?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Ha." Santana snickered. "You guys are wimps. When it's my turn, it's gonna get _all _kinds of crazy up in here."

Mercedes waved her off and turned back to Jeff. "Truth, okay. Let's see... Oh, I got it! When did you realize you liked Nick?"

She rested her chin on her hand and grinned, happy with her choice. The other girls looked at Jeff and Quinn turned down the radio so she could hear.

Jeff however, only had eyes for Nick. He shrugged and then said, "I can't really think of specific day or time, to be honest. Our very first day ever at Dalton we became roommates, enemies for a short time, best friends not long after that, and after dealing with each other for three years - a couple."

Nick took his hand and he continued. "It was hard for both of us, you know? Of course everyone at Dalton is cool, but people still gossip. And neither of us wanted to be sucked into any of it, so for a while we just sort of ignored each other. But I think that when two people are supposed to be together, it'll happen one way or another. And I guess, as David put it, all our tension finally built up to the point where we had to just "make out and get it over with." And you know, people ask if we're gay, not because we look it, but just because of how we act around each other. We don't go around flaunting our relationship, but we're not afraid to show affection either. I don't wanna classify myself as gay, or straight, or whatever. And I know Nick doesn't either. I just - I know who I love, and that person happens to be another boy."

The boys continued to watch each other, and Nick ran his thumb gently over their joined hands. Rachel put her hand over her heart along with Mercedes, Quinn sighed in adoration, Santana wiped away imaginary tears, and Brittany wore a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Wow." Santana was the first to speak. "I can't even follow that with a sarcastic comment it was so _sweet_."

Nick leaned forward and for a second time kissed Jeff. Jeff didn't pull away as fast this time, instead placing a hand on the back of Nicks' neck and pulling him closer. They eventually broke apart but stayed close enough together that their noses were touching.

"Booooys, all this sweetness is gonna give me a cavity!" Rachel put a hand to her forehead, and the rest of car burst out laughing.

"Well," Jeff began. "I'm sure whatever Santana does will be hilarious, so truth or dare San?"

"Why'd you even need to ask? Dare!"

"Great, because I think I have a dare _perfect _for you."

.

.

"Can we _please _turn off Spiderman, Puck?"

"No way! Dude, we're not even half way through the second one!"

"Don't you mean we're _already _half way through it? Besides, we can't enjoy it with you saying all the lines!"

"Nope. And lucky for you guys, we still have _so _much time!"

"Shoot me. Just, somebody shoot me."

A phone suddenly went off, and Puck quickly identified it as his. Opening a text message, he rose and eyebrow.

"Santana says we're all supposed to look out the left windows."

Everyone in the car did as instructed, and Wes swerved the car a second time.

"Holy shit!"

"What is she doing?"

"Hell _yeah_!"

"Is that - ?"

"Boobs!"

Santana put her top down then, falling back into her car in a fit of laughter. Puck, Sam, Finn, and David were staring with their jaws dropped. Lauren had her eyes covered, and Wes was trying to keep his on the road.

"Dude! Spiderman _and _boobs! This trip is already awesome, and we're not even there yet!"

"This trip is already _crazy_." Finn shook his head.

"Yo!" Puck clapped Finn on the back. "Think you can get Rachel to do that?"

.

.

**End of chapter two! I _loved _writing this. And if you can't tell, I love writing Niff and Niff interacting with the others. Expect a lot more of that.**

**I'm gonna work on the other couples more as well and see what I come up with. The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Reviews encourage me! (:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Here's a short line from the next chapter: "Puck! You have to _pay _for that!"**


	3. Crushes & Pranksters

**First off, I wanna say thank you to those of you who have encouraged me with your reviews. They mean a lot to me. (:**

**Second, I'm sorry for the wait for an update. We're nearing the end of the school year and my teachers are starting to freak out a bit. Lots of work heading my way.**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

.

.

"_Finally_! Bathroom!" Blaine practically dove out of Kurts' car, racing towards the rest stop. Finn jumped out of Wes' car, shouting the same thing.

Kurt shook his head at the two of them before getting out of his car and stretching. The rest of his passengers did the same, and he watched the other cars' occupants hop out.

"Man!" Sam yelled. "I can't believe it's only been like, four hours!"

"At least we're finally through all the Spiderman movies." David said. He was about to head towards the rest stop when Puck suddenly jumped in front of him.

"David, man! I noticed you have all the Saw movies with you too."

David nodded, regretting giving Puck the bag full of movies in the first place.

"We're watching those next! They should get us through the rest of the trip - so hurry up and get your snacks and junk!"

Puck clapped him on the back before running into the gas station. David shook his head, and Kurt walked over to him grinning.

"Has he driven you completely insane yet?"

"Pretty close! Do you know he knows _every _line in _every _Spiderman movie? Every line, Kurt!"

Kurt chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "And the good news is, pretty much everyone agreed to stay in the cars they're in. Your car seems to be the only one with any issues."

Kurt turned on his heel, walking in the direction of the gas station. David chased after him shouting, "Kurt, _no_! You can't do that to me!"

.

.

"Puck! You have to _pay _for that!"

"Says who?"

"The law!"

"Finn, go make out with Rachel or something!"

"Seriously, bro. Don't get arrested - we're not even half way there yet." Artie crossed his arms next to Mike and Sam who nodded.

"You guys underestimate me. I can get away with - ow! Lauren! What was that for?" Puck was now rubbing the back of his head.

Lauren cracked her knuckles and glared at him. "If you want any make-out time, I suggest you try to avoid the police at all costs."

Puck threw the bags of chips down and stomped away to another part of the store, Lauren hot on his trail.

Quinn and Tina laughed as the pair ran past them, continuing to flip through magazines. A crash at the end of the isle got the girls attention and they turned their heads to see Trent laughing and Thad staring horridly at a pile of various snacks on the floor. Tina shook her head while grinning and Quinn let out a giggle.

"Trent, stop laughing!"

"Hey!" Trent held up his hands. "Quinn laughed too!"

Thad turned to the blonde and a smirk appeared on his face. Quinn quickly winked at him before grabbing Tina and pulling her around the corner.

"Dude." Trent nudged him. "You like her."

"Shut up. She's - she's very pretty. But I don't have feelings for her."

"Yet."

Trents' last comment sent the boys into a friendly fight with Thad pulling Trent into a headlock.

Around the corner, Tina and Quinn stood listening to the boys.

"Quinn, did you hear that? I think Thad likes you."

Quinn scoffed. "Come on, Tina. He just said he thinks I'm pretty. That doesn't mean anything."

Tina shrugged. "Maybe not right now. But we have two weeks together - I wouldn't be surprised if something happened."

Tina smiled at her before spotting Mike and skipping over to him. Right before she reached him she looked back at Quinn.

"Besides, I saw you wink at him."

.

.

"Nick, _Nicky_! Look what I found!"

Nick turned away from his conversation with the girls to look at his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is that?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Uh, only something we've used in _multiple _pranks! Silly-string!"

Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeffs' waist. He leaned forward and whispered into the blondes' ear, "I promise we'll pull some serious pranks in NC, six."

Jeff smiled at the nickname. "Good to hear, three."

"So are you gonna buy it?"

"Of course! We may just be able to irritate Kurt to the point of him exploding." Jeff pulled away, running up to the counter to pay.

Mercedes stood next to Nick, gaining his attention. "Blaine told us you and Jeff are Daltons' resident pranksters, but you know if you come anywhere _near _Kurts' hair with that he'll murder you?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, we learned that the first time we ever pranked Kurt. He didn't talk to either of us for a week."

"What did you do?" Rachel asked.

Nick grinned. "We replaced his shampoo with honey."

Santana burst out laughing from her spot next to Brittany. In turn, Brittany asked, "Wouldn't that make his hair sticky?"

"That's the funny part, Britt."

Brittany nodded, then her eyes suddenly widened. "What if a bear attacked him? Or bees?"

Santana grabbed her hand, calming her down. "That didn't happen, Brittany. Nick and Jeff made sure there was no bears or bees around before they did it."

Brittany looked to Nick, asking for confirmation. "Santana's right. We made sure there was nothing around to hurt him."

"Oh, that's okay then. Did Kurtie freak out?"

"You bet he did." Jeff appeared again. "He _refused _to go to class that day so he could spend all of it hunting us down. The whole school was terrified."

"He didn't get us though."

"And he never will!"

Finn came up behind Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

Rachel spun around. "Jeff and Nick were telling us about how they pranked Kurt."

"They messed with his hair, Finn." Mercedes squinted. "His _hair_."

Finn whipped his head in the boys' direction. "No way! What did you do?"

"Honey in his shampoo."

"No way!" Sam, Artie, Puck, and Lauren appeared then, interested in the story.

"It was _hilarious_!" The entire group - minus Kurt and Blaine - were standing around Jeff and Nick now.

"Dude, that was a scary day at Dalton." Thad spoke up. "Kurt was willing to murder anyone in his path to get to you two."

"Even the teachers were scared." Trent shivered.

"Where is Kurt, anyways?" Tina asked. "We should probably get going, we've been here for twenty-five minutes."

"I haven't seen Blaine either." Artie said.

"Guess we know what _that _means." Santana smirked, inspecting her nails.

"I know how we can find them." Rachel pulled out of Finns' embrace, stepping onto a chair. "Blaine and Kurt!"

She yelled their names a few more times before continuing. "Stop making out and come to the front of the store so we can leave! I repeat, stop making out - "

"_Okay_, Rachel! We heard you!" Kurts' shrill voice rang throughout the store, and soon enough him and Blaine found the rest of the group.

"You look disheveled." Jeff patted Kurt on the head and Kurt quickly slapped his hand away.

"Be quiet Jeff. Let's just get back on the road. And I told you not to touch my hair!"

Jeff chuckled and Puck said, "Well at least there's no _honey _in it."

Kurts' eyes widened and he glared at Nick and Jeff. "You told them! I told you _never _to discuss that incident!" He lunged at the boys who in turn dashed out of the store, Kurt hot on their trail.

"So," Blaine began. "I see they told you about the honey-in-the-shampoo prank."

The group nodded collectively. "I bet it was _great_!" Sam said.

Blaine nodded, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "It _was _pretty funny. And no one tell Kurt I said that. But Nick and Jeffs' pranks are always funny - until you become their target. I wouldn't be surprised if they managed to prank every single on of us."

"Dude, can they pull that off?" Puck asked, eyes wide.

"You bet they can. Easily." Wes spoke up.

"You should see Dalton on April Fools' Day. It's an absolute mess."

New Directions stared at the remaining Warblers, trying to decide if what the boys said was true or not.

"I see Jeff bought silly-string." Blaine noted. "That is only the beginning."

"We're used to it." David said. "And they probably won't target us, considering they've got fresh meat."

There was silence for a moment before the Warblers cracked up. They patted some of New Directions on the back as they made their way out the door.

Blaine called out, "You've been warned!"

.

.

**Shorty, I know. I hope you all still enjoyed it though. I'm feelin' pranksters!Niff. (;**

**The next chapter should be posted by this weekend. If not Saturday, Sunday for sure.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(:**


End file.
